


Innocent Abroad? Nope... Not Me.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little fic about a girl and her teacher...RP Fic.Schoolgirl/Teacher fic.





	Innocent Abroad? Nope... Not Me.

Susan Whiston had seen her tutor stumble when pushed aside by her students, she had felt rather than seen the woman trip and fall, and moved to kneel beside her, her touch soft on the woman's cheek. 

"Miss Torvill... Are you alright?"

Barbara Torvill nodded shakily.

"Yes...thank you Susan."

"Think you can stand?"

Barbara nodded.

"Yes...I can."

She said getting up to her feet. Susan smiled and stood up. 

"Think you could handle a little TLC... Miss?"

Barbara gasped.

"Susan!"

She said softly. 

"Yes miss?"

"We can't...you are my pupil."

"I wouldn't tell anyone..."

Barbara struggled to form a response to this. 

"You know you want to sweetheart..."

"Yes."

Barbara said softly. 

"So take a seat... let me make you forget everything."

Barbara murred and found a seat. Susan smiled and moved to kneel at her feet, kissing her knee softly. Barbara let out a soft mew. 

"Okay sweetness?"

Barbara nodded unable to speak. Susan smiled and slowly began to kiss her way up Barbara's inner thigh. Barbara mewed softly and shivered. 

"Okay?"

"Yes."

Barbara murred softly while nodding. 

"Feel less tense now?"

Barbara nodded.

"Oh yes."

Susan smiled, drawing Barbara's knickers down and off, moving to suckle on her clit. Barbara yet out a low mewl at this. Susan murred and upped her pace further. Barbara began to grasp and un-grasp the handles of her seat and contort her face with pleasure. Susan upped her pace again. Barbara cried out and came.


End file.
